Lion Versus Light (uploaded)
by Storm Chick
Summary: *CHAPTER 9* U find something new about our favourite friend Naomi. Please read? Its about to get all of the pairings together, but u need to R&R for more...no flames. SO like CHOW!
1. HA! take that Seifer

  
  
O.K, even as a first time writer I'm sure that you have already read about  
millions and MILLIONS of these, I don't own Final Fantasy 8 Square does =(  
  
  
  
Authors note: My first fiction on here, but you  
know be nice =P It's set a couple of months, you decide, after the defeat of Ultimecia  
and everyone's back to normal, apart from Rinoa and Squall, they  
aren't together. Rinoa is with Seifer.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Lion Versus Light  
Squall sat in his office, bored to death. All the  
paperwork had caught up with him, being the Commander wasn't easy. Then Selphie  
had dragged him around various parties so that he could enjoy himself.  
'You'd think that the worlds gonna end with all these problems' He muttered.   
Sighing he looked around for his pencil. On looking up, he saw a  
small figure of some sort lying on the beach, struggling to get up. He peered  
harder at the figure as it ran off towards Balamb Hotel. Shrugging he turned  
his attention back to his work. A knock at the door turned his concentration to  
it. Rinoa walked in, smiling.   
  
"Hiya Squall, up to work again?" She plonked herself onto his desk,  
looking up at him.  
"………"  
"Aww! I'm sorry did I interrupt your work? Weeell, that's too bad,  
'cause I'm here to say that us lot: Zell, Quisty, Selphie, Seifer, Irvine and  
me think that a trip to Balamb is in order…" She jumped up and pulled him out  
of his office to the 'Orphanage Gang'.  
  
"Whether you want to or NOT!"  
With that, the reluctant Squall was pushed towards Balamb with his happy  
friends chatting around him.  
  
  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Passing assorted shops, café's and all that they ended up at Balamb Hotel. Inside a lot  
of shouting was heard.  
  
"….NO PAY NO STAY!!"  
"I CAN PAY LATER-"  
  
"YEH, SURE, THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME, NOW OUT"  
With that, what looked like a Balamb SeeD Cadet came flying out. Squall stepped forward to look  
at the man. He dragged the poor guy up and stared at him, only to drop him again.  
"Raijin!!" Everyone cried.  
"You know him then?" A woman of around 17 stepped out of the Hotel. She had purple hair very   
Squall style, and eyes to match the colour. She was around 5foot and 7inches wearing a  
pair of leather trousers and a black t-shirt.  
  
  
"Yes we do" Came the reply from Squall  
"Well then, perhaps you can pay his tab? 309,000 gil? This guy has been living in the  
Presidential Suite living off his tab promising he'll get paid soon from his so called SeeD  
salary, hmm?"  
"SeeD salary? He's not even a SeeD" Stated Seifer. "Raijin you idiot, you just made yourself a   
death wish!"  
  
  
Raijin jumped up and on hearing this ran away.  
  
  
"Heh, a coward. By the way, I'm Naomi, I work here and am pretty much in charge"   
She brushed her hair out of the way, "Will you be staying?"  
  
Rinoa took charge stepping in front of Squall,  
  
  
"Yes, four Presidential Suites please."  
  
"Fine, come inside"  
  
They walked inside and Naomi took her space behind the counter and calculated the price.   
Seifer nudged Rinoa and pointed behind the mathematical lady, and there was a Gunblade case.  
Seifer cleared his throat,  
"You use the gunblade?"  
  
She nodded still calculating their prices. She looked up after,  
  
  
"Why?" She turned to Rinoa, "200,000Gil plus breakfast is 209,000Gil PLUS that guys tab equals"   
she paused, "518,000Gil please."  
  
If possible everybody's jaw would have hit the ground; they only had 310,000Gil.  
  
Seifer had a brainwave.  
  
  
"How about I challenge you to a duel, just gunblades, no magic, and if I win we get a discount   
on the price, 309,000Gil. If you win.."  
  
  
"I get to enrol at Balamb." She said almost immediately. Seifer nodded, with a smug smile on his  
face as if he'd already won.  
  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
"Full-Life!"  
Selphie cast onto Seifer while the others were snickering (apart from Rinoa who  
was doubled up in laughter). Seifer arose with a very angry look on his face.  
"I can't believe it, three hits!"  
  
Squall was looking at  
Naomi with interest, before she turned to him and saluted,  
  
"Commander, when can I start?"  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Any good? Please review it, i dunno if its any good *_* thanks   
  



	2. Hidden secrets come out to play

  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything (we  
is me and Polly, my co—author NOT my invisible friend) that is in this story  
that comes from FF8 because Square does. DUH!!!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
  
Authors Note: um, this will, er, who cares?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Naomi was settling into the Garden quite  
well and had already become a SeeD. Her newfound friends were eating in the  
cafeteria trying not to barf at the sight of Zell eating.  
  
Quistis was growing restless. Each night she had been pondering over whether to tell   
Squall about her feelings for him now that Rinoa and Squall had stop going out.  
Unfortunately it seemed that he might have already found someone new to be with.  
She sighed and listened to the conversation going on around her.  
  
"Where (eat) is (gulp) Rinoa?" Zell asked between mouthfuls.   
Squall visibly winced when he said that. One because he was in firing range and  
Two because of her.  
  
"Tee-hee! I think she went to the quad  
with SEIFER!" Selphie remarked. As quickly as possible Squall stood up and   
he headed to the training centre to let off steam.  
Just then, Rinoa walked in, pulling Squall behind her.  
"Guess what? Seifer justed asked me to marry him!"  
"Yep." Came a silky voice from behind Squall. He came and muttered into Squalls ear,  
"Finally got to something that was good, discarded by you."  
Squall couldn't stand it, he stalked out of the Cafeteria and headed to the Training Centre.  
  
"Damn Almasy thinks he owns everything  
on this Earth. No surprises that he'd choose Rinoa. Poor girl." In all his  
rage he bumped into a person whom he knocked to the floor. It was Naomi, she'd  
been training instead of eating with her mates.  
  
"Sorry" she muttered, he shook his head and handed her his hand to get up.   
She took it gratefully.  
"Um, Squall? Do you want to train with  
me?" she blushed but hid it well.  
  
"Sure. I was gonna do that anyway."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
A few hours into training a familiar voice came into range with Raijin and Fuujin.  
  
"Like I was telling Puberty Boy … speak of the Devil, PUBERTY BOY! How are ya?"  
  
"Oh, fuck off Seifer, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"But puberty boy, when were you EVER in the mood? I mean if you were,   
then maybe you could have satisfied Rinoa more in the bedroom …"  
  
"Just get lost."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Name the place, Seifer"  
  
"Here and now."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
For the first time Seifer noticed Naomi, and he asked her,  
  
"You be the judge, first one to get KO'd looses."  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
Squall unsheathed is Lion heart, while Seifer buffed up his Hyperion.Squall  
made the first attack, slashing Seifer across the shoulder, but it wasn't  
deep.  
  
"Come on Squall, you can do better than this." Taunted Seifer.   
Squalls eyes narrowed as he unleashed a series of  
attacks on Seifer, while he tried to block them. Seifer gashed squall across the  
arm and legs. Squall was losing consciousness but he had determination.  
  
"Renzokuken!!"  
  
"Ahh! What the fuck!"  
  
Squall finished the blows then a rush of adrenaline and used,  
  
"Lion Heart!"  
  
"Goddammit!!"  
  
Seifer passed out before Squall even touched him. Squall reflected in his moment of victory.  
  
"You win. Seifer passed out first." Said Naomi simply. She looked meaningfully at him./o:p  
  
"…whatever."  
  
"Heh, you're so predictable." She smiled briefly, but even as quick as was,   
Squall noticed it had a slight flirt to it. They walked to the back of the Training   
Centre smirking at Raijin and Fuujin as they went.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
They kept walking until the 'Secret Area' came into view. Momentarily they looked at each  
other before walking into it.  
They stopped by the wall. An uneasy silence followed. Squall tried to break it.  
  
"So, Naomi, er, where are you from?"  
  
"Centra."  
  
"Er, ok. Where about's in Centra?"  
  
"……"  
  
"Where?"  
"Um, in the mountains, you wouldn't know where."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Is that it?" Naomi's remark caught him by surprise. It was as if she was   
keeping something from him. "Only just, its after curfew."  
  
"I can do what I want."  
  
"Whatever." She reminded him of his earlier self. He turned around and leaned on the wall.  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
'He's really nosy' Naomi thought.  
She took a deep breath. She then began to sob.  
"I … come from a really, really nasty family. I … I… oh" with that she burst out crying.   
Squall looked sympathetic.  
  
'Well, I dunno about nasty, but try a really bad comedian for a dad…'  
  
He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She sobbed into the fur on his jacket.   
She looked up.  
  
"No-one's ever been this nice to me, uh, thanks Squall."  
  
"Whatever." Squall looked into her dark purple eyes, searching and seeing loneliness,   
which he had felt. Slowly, he placed his lips on hers and Naomi and himself found an   
answer to their thoughts.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
I know i know, complete and utter rubbish but Reveiw it all the same :) Thanks 


	3. A new sorceress

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from *thinks* nothing   
  
  
  
A/N: Squall and Naomi have some slight feelings to each other and Rinoa is marrying Seifer.  
  
  
Squall ran yesterdays events through his mind.  
  
'What was I thinking … I'm supposed to be cold and distant and there and went me and   
I kissed her…'  
  
Although neither had objected to his sudden movements, they both felt strange.   
Naomi because she was seen as a freak since she was younger, and Squall, well   
Squall was Squall. Sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast and listening to Rinoa   
drone on and on about her wedding, with Seifer sitting next to her,   
smiling broadly at Squall at any moment he could get.  
  
Naomi was thinking about her past. Until  
last night, she had been seen as untouchable to humans, because of her parents  
or parent.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey, look! It's Naomi, lets ask her if her moms gonna come to Parents evening!"  
  
Two girls walked over to her as she sat by her desk, trying to do an essay on what weapon   
she should use. Looking up, she saw Jenna and Arina. Jenna looked at Arina before opening   
her mouth,"Yo! Naomi, we was wondering if your mummy is gonna visit your Instructor?"  
  
"Um," She thought and blushed, "No." She said quietly.  
  
"Now, why would that be? Is it because she is ten foot tall, and has red hair that's ten   
metres long? Oh and grey skin with red eyes. Dang! That must be it."  
  
Naomi said nothing, plainly trying to ignore them.  
  
"Yes, I heard she was gonna try and take over Esthar and all that. Oh yeh, and that   
shes evil!"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Naomi retorted, almost crying," What do you know about anything?"  
  
"But, I know everything. That's how. And I'm telling the newspapers tomorrow,   
and I'm showing this picture too." She held up a picture of Naomi's mum, "I don't think we could  
allow an evil sorceress to stay here"  
  
Naomi ran out of the room, shedding tears as she ran."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
She stared at her food, not wanting it; Seifer was now looking smug as Rinoa finished.  
  
"So what do you think?" He asked. "Great huh?"  
  
Everyone mumbled their agreement.  
  
"So, Quisty and Selphie, you wanna be my bridesmaids? Oh and you Naomi?" enquired Rinoa.  
  
"WHOO-HOO! I'm gonna be your bridesmaid, whether it kills me!"  
  
"Sure, Rinoa" Said Quistis. "What about you Naomi?"  
  
She shook her head,  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to. I don't like dresses and all that crap, sorry."  
  
Rinoa pouted, "Come on, for me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rinoa growled, threatened then she shrugged.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
Naomi stood up.  
  
"Sorry, but I want to train now. I'll go to Obel Lake. I'll be back before curfew don't worry."  
  
She walked out. Rinoa also stood up.  
  
"I'll go train with her too."   
  
  
  
Rinoa found Naomi after a while, but instinct told her to  
stay away. Naomi seemed to be concentrating on something. After a while she  
muttered something.  
  
"Light"  
  
All of a sudden, a bright aura surrounded her, as she was lifted into the air.   
She began to create sculptures and animals out of the water, letting them crash down   
again with a flick of her hand.  
  
"Shes a sorceress!" Whispered Rinoa, half to herself half to the wind.   
"Oh my god, who is she? I am the only sorceress on this planet…   
Ultimecia's dead in the future, Adel's in suspended animation. Hmmm."  
  
  
She quietly tried to move away without to much sound, when she stepped into the water,  
  
"Oh shit, my boots." She moaned aloud, too loud. Naomi spun around. Her eyes were completely   
white,  
"Who is there?" Her voice was eerie.  
  
Rinoa backed away and silently went back to Balamb. She had to speak to Squall  
about this.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, when she got back, Seifer was ready to greet her.   
She walked past him, quickly. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, Rinny, whatcha trying to get away from me for? Is this how you always greet your   
husband-to-be?"  
  
"Seifer please let go of my arm. I need to see Squall about something that concerns someone."  
  
"Hmmmm, who and why?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Something's telling me you haven't quite gotten over Squall…"  
  
"No it's not that, we'll talk about this later."She said through gritted teeth.   
Seeming satisfied, Seifer let go of her arm, and watched Rinoa run off to the Bridge.  
  
  
  
"Squall! Squall where are you?"  
  
"I'm here Rinoa. What's up?"  
  
She tried to catch her breath, before speaking again.  
  
"I think there is another sorceress on this planet."  
The door smashed open. Naomi stood there, looking pale and her eyes were silently   
pleading with Rinoa.  
  
"Commander, sorry, um, I wanted to speak to Rinoa. Uh." She looked at Rinoa.  
  
'Think Dumbass. Make a diversion. Oh crap no not that.'  
  
"Iwannabeyourbridesmaid."  
  
"Huh?"  
"I want to be your bridesmaid." She repeated, practically spitting the words out.  
  
Rinoa looked overjoyed, and forgot about the sorceress thing.  
  
"REALLY?! Oh my Hyne! YAY! I gotta go tell Seify-poo."  
  
Squall cringed, once he had been known as Squally-poo.  
"Wait, Rinoa. Tell me what you wanted to say."  
  
Rinoa was brought back down to Earth. Naomi looked at the wall and said.  
  
"Um, I'll go tell Quistis and Selphie." She ran out of the door before anyone could stop her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Squall asked  
  
"Um, well, she was the one I saw become …" The door burst open yet again.  
  
Selphie stood there with Naomi in her grasp. Behind them, Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Seifer stood.  
Selphie smiled at Rinoa,  
  
"IS IT TRUE? CAN I BE THE MAID OF HONOUR IN THAT CASE?" she yelled at the top of her voice.   
Quistis' smile left her face  
  
'If I'm the maid-of-honour, and Squall is the best man, then I get to dance with him..'   
she thought. She began to fight with Selphie. Rinoa looked pissed off.  
  
"RIGHT! Naomi is the maid of honour and Squall is best man, now all of you out.   
I want to talk to Squall." Seifer was horrified, as was Quistis and Selphie.  
"What her? But you asked me first."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey Rinny,I will choose the best man."  
  
"I wanna be the maid of honour."  
  
"I want food."  
  
"Anyone got the latest, um, Girl Next Door?"  
  
Rinoa was extremely pissed off and began to cast Ultima on her friends.   
They all collapsed, as a sorceress she was much stronger. Only Squall (whom the spell wasn't   
directed at) and Naomi. Around her was a blue sphere of light. She looked up and quickly   
turned it off. Both of her friends saw her standing there though, still at full health.  
  
"Uh, auto-reflect?" She forced a laugh. "I'll be going now."  
  
Squall barricaded the door, before she got there.  
  
"Rinoa, carry on." He said, not taking his eyes off Naomi.  
  
"Um, well, you see, there is another sorceress in this world." Naomi's eyes filled with fear,   
"And she is … standing … in front of you."  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think?I bet you all can guess who her mommy is. Thanks for reading, NOW  
review please! =P 


	4. Lies

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately we own nothing  
  
Authors Note: Okay Storm Chick buggered off so there's only poor little me left! (Polly). So there is not much point in reading this but if you could review that mean a lot to me and please take it easy on me. Oh yeah and this means thinking   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wha...What?"  
  
"Naomi...is a sorceress" Rinoa repeat her voice shaking slightly,  
  
"Is this true?" Squall turned to Naomi, running a hand through his hair in disbelief.  
  
"It's.." What would happen if she told the truth, would they hate her, expel her? A hundred thoughts ran through her head before she replied. "..not true"  
His mood changed from disbelief to anger. He couldn't take it anymore, first Rinoa started flaunting around the garden like it was own private little cat walk flaunting her new boyfriend around not giving a second thought to his feelings and now this! His feelings exploded.   
  
" You lying little cow!" he shouted. Rinoa stared at him then Naomi hardly believing what was happening. " You little bitch, have no feelings do you get your fun out of seeing other peoples' misery? Your just a filthy little whore, I don't know what I ever saw in you!"  
  
The young raven-haired sorceress stood in front of him, the first few tears rolling down her pale face, she fled.  
  
What have I done Squall and Naomi thought at the same time, when they heard a groan behind them. Seifer was lying on his tummy his head propped on his elbows, "Where's Rinoa?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
She ran through the garden, tears streaming down her cheeks. He hates me Squall Leonhart HATES me! Maybe I am just a whore Her thoughts were interrupted as she notice where she had run. She walked to the edge of the balcony and look out over the changing landscape. I remember when this was over favourite place to go She lifted one leg over the balcony then the other. Wonder if he does.   
  
She must have sat there for hours the dark growing over the night skies. "Rinoa" murmured a soft voice behind her "come to mummy" She turned around sharply loosing her grip on the ledge but before she did so she got a glisp of a figure in a white dress, arms out stretched and bright green eyes.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Zell was starting to worry. Sure at the moment Rinoa wasn't his favourite person, I mean telling all those lies about Naomi but she had been missing for hours. He had looked everywhere for her. He had just about given up when he realised he had not checked the secret area.  
  
"Rinoa" he called softly. She was sitting on the edge of the balcony. I god Ihope she not trying to do what I think she trying to do, he saw her jump slightly must have scared her, what the hell why can't I see properly? Something seemed to have come between him and Rinoa but it was properly just his imagination. Then to his horror he saw as if in slow motion turn and fall, he run and tried to grab her. He heard a scream below him. He had caught her but by her hair.  
  
"Zell get off my hair!" she shrieked, Zell guiltily lowered his hand down for her and pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks Zell" Rinoa said while rubbing her head, "but next time grab something else."  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't want to see you kill yourself over some stupid argument."  
  
"What do you mean kill myself?"  
  
"I thought you were, well, never mind"  
  
"Whatever Zell I'm gonna go to bed now, see you in the morning"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
She turned on the lights as she walked into the room. She heard a gasp from the bed,   
  
"Rinoa this isn't what it looks like" whispered Naomi.  
  
"Rinny, please don't take this the wrong way," pleaded Seifer.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay I'm sorry this is quite short and for being horrible to Rinoa she is one of my favourite characters. I may carry this on but it all depends on how many reviews I get, on yeah and the couples are gonna change quite a bit too.  



	5. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone of ff8, Squaresoft inc. (c). If I did own this at least I would have some $$$  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
A/N: Ok peeps, I'm back Storm Chick, thanks to Polly at least the last chapter got out of the blues. I've been stuck with homework and DBZ fan fiction.  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Rinoa looked around for the big light switch and shut it down. Once she couldn't see what was happening she found her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong room. My fiancée isn't a dickhead with his cock stuck in some slapper, so if you don't mind I'll take my clothes and this wallet and leave you alone." And with that she turned on her heel, head held high and walked out of the room. After she closed it, she ran to nowhere in particular but ran, tears blinding her vision when she ran into something hard. Looking up at the offending object she saw it was a door, Room 329.  
  
Zell's room. Perhaps he's up, but then he probably won't be at 3 in the morning, oh well. Just as she turned around the door opened.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
After Zell had brought her in, she seemed to have calmed down slightly. He brought back a blanket and some hot chocolate (hey what am I to know what they drink...) he asked her,  
  
"What's up, Rinny?"  
  
She opened her mouth but when she remembered it she burst into a fresh wave of sobs.  
  
"Seifer...Naomi...bed...." She managed to stutter out between sobs. Zell understood vaguely what was wrong so he brought her into his bedroom.  
  
"You sleep here tonight, I gotta finish an essay for Quisty so I'll sleep on the couch." She nodded in her thanks. On lying down she closed her eyes and fell straight asleep, Zell backed out quietly.  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Rinoa woke up and rolled over expecting some kind of warm body to be there, but then the memories came deluged her mind. She groaned and got up to get dressed. Once dressed she found Zell shadowboxing against a wall. He finally noticed her when her stomach gave a long, loud rumble. He turned around and laughed.  
  
"Foods in there." He pointed towards the kitchen. She mumbled thanks and went to find some toast. Just as she put bread in the toaster, the door knocked.  
  
"I'll get it!" She called. Outside the door was Squall, obviously thinking because he had his thinking pose (you know, hand on forehead) Rinoa scowled. He definitely was one on her hate list at the moment. She smiled sweetly.  
"Yes?"  
  
Squall looked up, and if he was startled by her answering the door, he didn't show it. He nodded and walked in.   
He looked around.  
  
"Where's Zell?"  
  
"In the back." She waved her hand towards the back room. She sniffed the air.  
  
"AH! My toast, dammit!!" She ran off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Squall took this as a liberty to move and talk to Zell. He tapped on his shoulder. He looked up and saluted  
  
"Yes, Sir?" He smirked when Squall scowled, "Sorry dude, so s'up?"  
  
"Behemoths wreaking havoc over in Esthar gotta help them. Be at front gate by 1300hours, Rinoa too"  
  
"Ah, okay. Thanks."   
  
Squall looked around. "Why is Rinoa here anyway?"  
  
"Uh, well, she ran into my door and I opened it, there she was, crying   
her eyes out. So I invited her in and she stayed here."  
  
"Well, why was she crying?"  
  
"I dunno, perhaps you better ask her that yourself."  
  
Squall gave a nod of the head and headed in to the kitchen. Rinoa was there eating some toast which was literally yellow from the butter. She looked up and put on a cold stare. She gestured for him to sit down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you here, and not with your 'fiancée'"  
  
"Because, and I don't give a fuck what you think to this, I found my 'fiancée' sleeping with a gun blade specialist."  
  
Squall went temporally speechless, and then spoke:  
  
"Um, I know I called you a bitch and all that but that does not mean that I have been sleeping with that dickhead which you are engaged to. Personally, he really is just using you."  
  
Rinoa gawked at Squall, then she realised his words had hit the nail on the head, she gave a smirk  
"Squall, I found Naomi in my bed with Seifer, not you! And your opinion on anything about my life is not even worth half a gil after what you said to me. That was the truth, and if you think I'm lying well....that's your problem, but when she is found out and you haven't acted accordingly, then don't blame me."  
  
"So? If I haven't acted 'accordingly' then I shall say I knew nothing of it until then."  
  
"You know Squall you're becoming just like Seifer...devious, a nice range of words, looking for a sorceress, you catch my drift...?"  
  
"I am NOT like that heartless bastard. If I was then why the hell am I still here with your head still intact?"  
  
"Cause, cause, cause....I dunno. I spent months trying to work you out but in the end it was in vain. I loved it and I loved you. And I still do."  
  
After realising what she had confessed, she clapped a hand to her mouth and ran out of the room.  
  
Squall tried to reach out to her, but she batted her hand away. He sighed, then a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Zell. He opened his mouth to speak, but Squall silenced him with a shake of his head, no.  
  
"Do you know, I think the feeling's mutual..."Then he walked out with a small smirk at the bewildered Zell left behind.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
WELL????? IS IT STILL HERE?? ARE YOU STILL INTERESTED...I was tempted to put Rinoa flapping @ the toaster with a tea towel but my coauthor, who helped with the slapper bit, said that Rinoa was cleverer than that! LOL Don't forget R&R..NO FLAMES PLEASE...constructive criticism is fine though. Email me if you want:  
Boltzu@yahoo.co.uk   
And tell me what you think....parts 6 and 7 should be out soon. ^_^   
  
  



	6. 

Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own this stuff; some rich people at Square soft do...lucky bastards....  
  
A/n: HA! Couple change...I'm really bad at this but you know...never keep characters away from their destined ones.  
Squall wandered throughout Garden. Of all the things he had expected Rinoa to say that was not one of them. The fact that she was marrying a sick bastard like that was enough to make one shudder, but then admitting mainly to her, he supposed, but some to him that she still loved him was too weird to comprehend. He decided that training was the only way to go. As he walked into the training centre, another familiar hair do caught him out, Naomi.  
He walked over to her, and was surprised to see small tear streaks down her eyes. Those same purple eyes narrowed at him.  
"You too huh? Think that you could come and gloat over my life? Yeah well, not my prob. Get lost..."  
Squall looked at her innocently with a "What the hell are you talking about" look on it"  
"Um, I'm sorry I kinda missed the point of your speech there. Repeat?"  
  
Again she narrowed her eyes,  
  
"I said: Think that you could come and gloat over my life?"  
  
"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."  
  
She smirked (kinda a Vegeta smirk), "Haven't you? I was in the same bed as Seifer. Can you believe it? Well, I can, and I'm sorry. But lemme tell you this, I am NOT going to go to Rinoa and apologise. She has just paid the price for giving out a few lies, which I might add, got into the papers. So there!"  
  
Squall stood in shock. The papers got the lies too. That would explain what Rinoa was rambling on about. While he was lost in his small dream like world, Naomi took the moment to walk away.  
  
  
Naomi walked out of the garden. Something had sparked when she was talking to Squall, but she couldn't place it. It felt intensifying and evil. She didn't understand. Then it clicked. She was talking to the person that had rendered her an orphan, freak and a whole load of other names. She felt sick that she had befriended them. When she came to Balamb Town she sat down on a bench outside the Junk Shop. Then it came.  
  
"Naomi? Honey? How you doing? Feeling angry I would have thought. Being friends to the man that killed me is one thing, but kissing is another. I would be ashamed to know you were my daughter until now. The evil inside you has grown. Destroy SeeD. You are one, you have the power. LET EVERYONE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!"  
She stood up, with a very big smirk on her face. She powered up, and transformed, not caring who saw her.  
"I AM NAOMI! FEAR MY WRATH!! I WILL AVENGE MY MOTHER'S DEATH. DIE SEED!!"  
  
The coming down the street in need for some supplies was Seifer and Squall. They stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
  
This is shortest chapter yet...but I thought I might leave a nice cliffhanger. Please review always interested In your opinion. Love ya! Storm Chick  



	7. Cat and Mouse

Disclaimer: I don't own......(wait for it)........NOTHING!! HA!  
  
***   
A/N: This is Chapter 7 and just so you know it isn't Rinoa bashing time  
:P  
//...\\ Denotes change of P.O.V  
***   
Quistis walked towards the Cafeteria. She had met Squall earlier and he had told her to inform the others that he and Seifer were going to talk and buy some potions and hi-potions ETC. She stopped when she came to the Cafeteria to check for the others. Sure enough Zell, Selphie Irvine and Rinoa were in there, eating and laughing. She was glad about them relaxing. Becoming the world's saviours had been a lot of stress.  
She walked in and cleared her voice. All looked at her. She sat down,  
"Squall told me to tell you that he and Seifer are having a serious   
conversation and are buying supplies." Looking around she noticed Naomi  
wasn't there, "Anyone know where Naomi is?"  
The others shook their heads, no, though Rinoa didn't.  
  
//ZELL\\  
'Man how weird. First Naomi disappears then Squall tells me something   
strange about Rinoa and how his feelings are mutual. I think he thought  
that I eavesdropped HA! If only he knew. I wonder what's up with Rinny  
. I mean, it is nasty to see your fiancée with one of your friends, but  
what's with all the malice and contempt around something's not right   
and I need to sort this out' He looked around 'And with the others,too' He thought sheepishly.  
  
//QUISTIS\\  
'Squall seemed to be in a big rush to speak to Seifer. I did here that   
Rinoa and Seifer had a bust up but that's normal, right? Squall told   
me to keep my pager with me..weird, he never tells me that any time   
before. Rinoa is too subdued.'  
"Rinoa? You ok? I mean you seemed depressed.." I say but she looks at   
me with a very nasty glare and a look that said 'Does it look it' so I   
reply with a 'Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts' She smiled   
warmly and sighed,  
"No, I'm not. I confessed something TOO bad."  
  
//Selphie\\  
"So what was this confession..?" I asked trying to cheer everyone up.   
How can they all be soooo depressed. Nothing can hurt us I mean WE ROCK  
!! Yeh and I kick ass and Rinoa does and so does Zell and ...andand oh   
better carry on conversation..  
"Nope, I ain't gonna tell you!"  
Selphie pouted but said no more.  
  
//Irvine\\  
"I agree with Selphie, you're not yourself, come on, we're your mates."  
Rinoa shook here head and patted my shoulder. I saw her eyes, they were  
silently hurting and crying out to someone only she wanted to save her  
, poor girl, at 17 she really hasn't had that good a life. She waved   
'bye and began to walked out when Quistis' pager bleeped. She picked   
it up and read aloud,  
"Come quick to Balamb Town TROUBLE! SL"  
She stood up, and was followed suite by everyone.  
Running out of the Café (ok, I'm bored of saying cafeteria so now its   
Café) they ran to the front gate. They decided to take a car seeming   
that that way they would miss battles and get there quicker.  
Running down the street they saw Squall and Seifer gaping at Naomi.   
They looked at her and face vaulted. She was surrounded by a blue aura  
and she was glowing like Rinoa did when she transformed into a   
SORCERESS!!! Squall looked at Rinoa with admiration. She could have   
said 'I told you so' but didn't. He mouthed an apology she nodded and   
they turned their attention back to Naomi who seemed to be completed.   
She began to speak, her voice sounded familiar, hoarse and raspy (if   
they are the same tell me) like ADELS!*   
"I am going to avenge my mother by eliminating SeeD, you ruined my life  
and I will ruin yours" She paused and smirked, "But first you have to   
catch me" Everyone equipped his or her weapons and junctioned up, but   
she laughed, a low hollow evil laugh,  
"HAHA! If you think I'll wait here never mind, you are really gonna   
have problems." She waved and somehow disappeared (*) The others   
frantically looked around praying she was around, who knew what   
destruction she would cause? They walked by the TV shop when a   
newsflash came up,  
"It seems that Timber has been destroyed, the survivors were all the   
town but now they are homeless"And it carried on with the rest.   
Tears filled Rinoa's eyes, her hometown destroyed, the one she had   
lived her life to protect, what would they think of her now? She looked  
at the TV screen again and saw something she couldn't even imagine to   
happen. She screamed. On the screen was her home in flames.  
  
***  
HAHAHHAHAHAH!! Was that evil or what??? Any comments are nice but flames  
are a no-no unless you leave an email address or a name otherwise its  
trash and not worth reading!! Luv ya loads! Storm Chick :)   
* I don't know what Adels voice is like so i guessed.  
(*) IT is the Instant Transmittion movement in which Goku uses in DBZ  
or it can just be the phasing in and out movement everyone knows:Gohan  
piccolo krillin or Vegeta ::swoons:: 


	8. Where to go? What to do?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with FF8 but i do own Naomi (not the hair do tho, all those that watch gundam wing will know the hair as that woman who hanged around with zex *ive stopped watching it*) and can manipulate her MUHAHAHAHA  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know i said that i would make this a long one... but i seem to prefer short chapters.  
  
Oh yeh, i'd like to thank Eliza and dxinsider for reveiwing my story each time!! YEH THANKS GUYS!!  
  
  
***  
Last Time on Lion V. Light...  
  
"It seems that Timber has been destroyed, the survivors were all the   
town but now they are homeless"And it carried on with the rest.   
Tears filled Rinoa's eyes, her hometown destroyed, the one she had   
lived her life to protect, what would they think of her now? She looked  
at the TV screen again and saw something she couldn't even imagine to   
happen. She screamed. On the screen was her home in flames.  
  
  
***  
  
The gang turned around to see what Rinoa had been looking at. On the T.V was her mansion in flames. Rinoa had sunk to the ground, muttering incoherant 'no's'. Zell moved over to her and picked her up. Everyone gave her a short hug until Selphie broke the silence.  
  
"Heh, well I'm thinking we gotta do away with another sorceress, huh? They seem to be our speciality. So I say, let's work together."   
  
She may be our friend but now she is the enemy, think of it as the fight with Edea." Piped up Quistis. The others nodded their heads. Moving along to the train station they were about to buy a ticket when Squall spoke,  
  
"Wait! We don't even know her intentions. Where or what is she doing."  
  
Irvine thought about this then said,  
  
"I'm betting she is going against all those that support SeeD...-"  
  
"Yes! And all those that went against Adel." The others were suprised by Rinoa's outburst,"She is her mother, and I'm thinking she wants revenge."  
  
This time Zell spoke up,  
  
"So we wanna go to...ESTHER" They chorused. Squall nodded to Selphie,  
  
"You get Ragnorak (sorry bout spelling.)...Zell go and inform Garden what is happening, we will probably get attacked by those that agree with her. Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa wait here with me."  
  
***  
  
10 minutes later the Orphanage Gang were high tailing it out to Esthar trying to get there and warn the people before Naomi. Rinoa stood up.  
  
'This is as good a time as ever,'  
  
She motioned to Seifer to follow her. Seifer complied and they walked to a small cubby room. Rinoa took a deep breath but Seifer held his hand up,  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Rinoa, you want to call off the wedding. Well, i don't blame you. But just so you know.."He paused then smirked, "We can bring it on again if you wanna ANY time."  
  
Rinoa burst out laughing. Then she looked at Seifer and smiled warmly,  
  
"At least I don't hate you!"  
  
They walked back into the room where the others were. Squall was beginning to look worried,  
  
"We don't know how fast she travels...SPEED UP!!"  
  
***  
Naomi licked her lips. They should be arriving soon, nobody has ever been able to read her movements before. She stood outside of the Presidential Residence.  
  
'Being a SeeD has it's advantages.'  
  
She paced the floor, until a receptionist came out and nodded to the door,  
  
"The president shall see you now."  
  
Naomi grinned evilly. The receptionist looked at her strangely. As soon as she went through the door, Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine, Seifer, Zell and Quistis ran down the hall. Squall walked to the door and was about to open it when the receptionist came up,  
  
"Sorry, he has a meeting with a SeeD, Naomi, shouldn't you know that already??"  
  
The others looked afraid, Squall took a determined look. He unsheathed his gunblade and smashed the one side of the door down. Irvine walked up to it first and opened the handle of the other,  
  
"Squall, thats gonna go on your tab, i mean it was open, doofus."  
  
Selphie giggled and ran through followed by the rest. Suddenly, they heard Selphie scream,  
  
"SIR LAGUNA...NO! STOP!"  
  
The others walked in. There was Naomi in her sorceress form, holding Laguna up by an invisible force, which was slowly strangling him. Squall looked up at Naomi,  
  
"WHY??"  
  
Naomi laughed. She closed her hands together. Laguna's face was purple.  
  
"Why? I don't have to explain my motives to anyone."  
  
She then laughed, demonically,  
  
"This guy was the guy that sent my mother into space, and then YOU are his son and you put her into suspended animation."  
  
Putting her hands out, Laguna could breathe. Then she smirked at Squall. Unsheathing his gunblade with magic she sent it up, as though on invisible strings, towards Laguna's neck. Squall yelled something and jumped up, grabbing the handle, trying to pull it down. Naomi laughed again and let Laguna fall, then the gunblade. Squall fell down but used his reflexes to move out of the way. The gunblade turned so that the point was facing the ground and it was falling at a slow but sure pace straight towards Laguna's head.  
  
***  
MUHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Oh yah, i can be evil to some characters, but you know, anyway this will NOT be a horror fic. I know, how about when u reveiw u tell me what u want to happen to Laguna. Yeh!  
  
Love :D Storm Chick :) 


	9. Oh my God! What the hell is this?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my life apart from my co-authors freedom. Muhahhahahahhaha. J/K don't own nought so like whatever!  
  
***  
A/N: I'd like to thank Goddess of Love 4 reveiwing and saying 2 do wats gonna happen in this chapter!!  
  
***  
Last time on Lion Versus Light  
  
Putting her hands out, Laguna could breathe. Then she smirked at Squall. Unsheathing his gunblade with magic she sent it up, as though on invisible strings, towards Laguna's neck. Squall yelled something and jumped up, grabbing the handle, trying to pull it down. Naomi laughed again and let Laguna fall, then the gunblade. Squall fell down but used his reflexes to move out of the way. The gunblade turned so that the point was facing the ground and it was falling at a slow but sure pace straight towards Laguna's head.  
  
***  
Everything was in slow motion according to Squall. His gun blade was about to kill his father, or so it seemed. Then Naomi looked sad, and stopped what she was doing. The gunblade hung lethally in the air. Selphie ran forward to get Laguna out of its range. Zell silently did a cura on him. Squall looked at Naomi. She was talking to herself it seemed, her lips were moving but no sound came out. It was as if she was debating with her head....  
  
'WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?'  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
'KILL THEM ALL...NOW!'  
  
"NO! They are my friends, the only ones who didn't shy away from me because of YOU!"  
  
'NOOO! Stop talking nicely, you'll get rid of me...'  
  
"So be it!"  
  
Naomi began to think sweet thoughts of her friends. And the voice suddenly went from her head, being driven by hatred and anger the coolness of love and caring penetrated her soul cleansing her of what she liked. Coming out of her head, she formed into a hologramic type person, whom everyone recognised to be Adel. The gang, including Seifer, got into defensive positions, but Naomi stayed the same. She still had the same look on her face. Adel opened her mouth and chanted,  
  
"I'll be back...but next time we'll SWOP!" Then she laughed and faded away into nothingness. Naomi burst into tears,  
  
"I lost her...I lost her..."  
  
Selphie, who seemed to be on prozac and thought that everyone should ALWAYS feel happy went up to her and tried to comfort her, but that only made it worse. She only backed away when Squall shook his head, no. The gang gathered round them for a little talk time.  
  
"So, Naomi? What were you doing and why?"  
  
"What? I was possessed it seems, but I wasn't unconcious at the time. I knew what I was doing. I was following orders. And why? You saw. Adel."  
  
"So, she was your mother?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
THe gang gasped. They never thought that Adel could have kids. Squall then asked her,  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because." She looked over at Laguna, "I can't kill my own father,"  
  
***  
MUHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH  
R&R and check out my seifuu story :)  
  
Storm Chick 


End file.
